He Left Me
by StephNexus
Summary: One-Shot. For ortoncenabournegirl. 'He had ended things with her, for no apparent reason. She loved him, and he loved her. They were perfect together. They were in love. Or so she thought...' Cody Rhodes/OC


**A/N:**  
This is a little one-shot for _ortoncenabournegirl_. I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the idea. Malia belongs to_ ortoncenabournegirl _and Cody Rhodes to the WWE.

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

"Another drink please," Malia slurred after necking back the remaining drops of her whiskey; she had lost count on how many she had consumed – but that didn't matter. She was here to forget all about what had happened no less than two hours ago. He had ended things with her, for no apparent reason. She loved him, and he loved her. They were perfect together. They were in love. Or so she thought. He told her that things weren't working, and that he needed some space. But she knew deep down inside that he had found someone new. A couple nights she could smell the scent of another woman on his clothes, but she did nothing about it – she wanted to be with him. She needed him. The man behind the bar placed her glass before her, and she sent him a small smile in return.

"Here's to being broken hearted," she muttered as she downed the whole lot in one gulp. The burning sensation that the liquid left behind caused her to grimace; that pain was nothing compared to how she felt emotionally, though. The bar was pretty much empty, which was expected – it was still early for a Friday night; it had just turned nine o'clock a little over five minutes ago. Malia had been invited to spend the night out with a few friends, but she declined. There was no way she could go out tonight feeling as rubbish as she does. She didn't want to ruin the night for her friends, just like Curtis had ruined hers.

"Malia?" A familiar voice sounded. She turned her neck slightly and let out a heavy sigh. He was definitely not what she needed right now. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he leant down to whisper in her ear after briefly glancing to the large amount of glasses in front of her, "I think you need to head to bed."

"No," she replied, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Y, you don't know what I need!"

"Malia, come on. You're causing a scene–"

"I don't care!"

Despite her protests, he placed her arm around his shoulder and wrapped his around her waist to make sure she was stable. He turned to the bartender, "this is all on a tab, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry if she was any trouble," he nodded a thank you and proceeded to walk Malia back to her room. After taking twice the amount of time to get to her apartment, he had finally managed to get her inside safely. He placed her down on the sofa, and boiled the kettle to make them both a cup of tea. He brought over her mug and placed it on the table in front of her before he took a seat beside her. Malia just sat in silence, not wanting to admit the truth to him, because he was right – he told her that Curtis would soon get bored of her and move on to the next girl. Despite her reluctance, she had to tell him why she was in such a mess sooner rather than later. They were best friends, after all.

"Cody," she whispered, staring towards the mug in front of her.

"Yes?"

"He, he left me..."

Cody nodded, "good."

"W, what?"

"I said good."

"How is, is that g, good? I, love, love him!" Malia slurred, her eyes narrowed together. Cody shook his head, "you don't know what you're saying, Mal."

"He, he means everything to me! Why, why are you being so horrible? Y, you know how I feel about him."

"Mal, he was no good for you. He used you and messed you around."

Malia glared towards Cody in disbelief. Why was he acting this way? Curtis meant a lot to Malia – he took her virginity and he was her first love.

"Leave," was all she said, her voice low and serious.

"I don't want to leave you, Malia."

"Leave," she repeated.

"Malia, I need to explain to you why I'm so...happy that he's left you," Cody told her. Perhaps the word 'happy' wasn't the best one to use, but Cody couldn't think of what else to say – there was a reason of why he is relieved Curtis had ended things, and he needed to tell her.

"I said leave!"

"Malia I–"

"Why won't you just leave? I don't want you to be here," she muttered. Cody looked towards her with a sigh; why wouldn't she just listen for a few minutes?

"Malia, look, I know you want me to leave, but the reason for me being so happy about Curtis breaking up with you, is because , I, I love you."

Malia turned silent for a few moments as she took in Cody's words. After what felt like an eternity, she looked towards him.

"I don't wanna hear it..." she mumbled, her eyes welling up with tears. "Just leave."

Knowing that his best friend was stubborn and wouldn't talk to him, he reluctantly left the room without another word. He thought she would have reacted a little bit better then what she did. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her, and just carried on pretending? He couldn't keep pretending – he's done so for too many years and not being with her was killing him inside.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later, and it still hadn't completely sunk in – Cody loves her? It felt like a complete dream to her; she was expecting to wake up all of a sudden. She had got ready for bed, but she knew should wouldn't be able to sleep. There was no denying the fact that she use to like Cody – since the first day she met him, she knew that she liked him. However, ruining their friendship wasn't something that she wanted to do, and so she ignored those feelings and moved on. Or so she thought. She needed him, and the thought of losing him hurt her to no end. What was she thinking, of course she loved him too! She grabbed onto her phone and tapped in the rehearsed number and pressed the dial key. As each second passed, she found herself becoming more and more nervous; she was about to admit that she loved him too, after all.

"_Hello._"

"Cody...hi..."

"_You feeling any better_?"

"Uh, not really..." she mumbled. "I'm sorry about earlier, Cody. Your words freaked me out a little...and I was a little emotional. I, um, well, what I'm trying to say is that I, I love–"

The phone went dead.

"Cody? Cody?"

She had truly messed things up...

.

.

.

Five minutes later, there was a soft, yet eager knock on her door. Malia stood up and dragged herself to answer it. She couldn't help but to smile as she saw Cody standing there, out of breath.

"I, I didn't mean to hang up, I just...I didn't want to hear what you had to say on the phone; I wanted to hear you say it in person."

Malia chewed her lip and she pulled Cody into her room, "alright, are you ready to hear it now?"

"Yes I am," he replied, turning his full attention onto her.

"I love you too, Cody," she smiled. "I always have done."

"You have?"

"Yeah...I, I ignored my feelings because I didn't want to ruin things between us. Silly, huh?"

"Very," Cody said as he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. They locked eyes for a few moments before Cody leant down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. "Malia?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Cody asked. Malia blushed at his question; she felt just like a teenager right now.

"You don't think it's too quick?"

"Not at all, Malia. Curtis treated you like crap and I want to do my best to treat you right starting from now," he insisted. "And if people say otherwise, they just don't understand."

Malia felt confident with his answer, "I'll be honoured to be your girlfriend," she smiled and pressed her lips to his once more. Things had turned from awful to amazing in no time, and Malia knew that she definitely wouldn't be needing to visit a bar any time soon because she was going to be happy for a _very_ long time.


End file.
